dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Maristela Binici
__Notoc__ __Noeditsection__ Appearance Apparently I look "very exotic ''". Whatever that means. I have inherited my grandmother, and my mother's light brown, olive skin complexion, and my mother's black, wavy hair. We all seem to have preferred to wear it loosely. I have my grandmother, and my father's eerily bright, haunting blue eyes. While I do not wear jewelry, much. I see no reason to let it stop me from having a few nice pieces in my collection. In the last two years I've gotten several tattoos. It all started with Evil, my owl. I have a tattoo of him on the back of my neck. Since then, I've gotten a few Orchids across the top of my shoulders, one large sunchoke down my spine the stem reading : 'be a first rate version of yourself'. Three silvery salamanders around my upper left shoulder, and a dandelion on my left inner forearm. Personality Being expelled from school jaded me, or perhaps five years in Southern France took a toll on my psyche. I was raised as Pure-blood royalty, and nothing less. I expect that you, and everyone else will respect me. In return I can extended that same level of respect. I am by birth a lady, and as a lady I have the very same right any man has to put a scoundrel where he or she belongs. My arrogance, and sharp tongue aside, I am not all talk. A proper duel, magical or not is in my repertoire. I have a bit of a temper, and pride has a way of getting many in my bloodline into an exorbitant amount of nothing but trouble. Mistaking my genuine propriety for weakness of any kind is the cause of terrible misfortune. History I go by Maristela. My name birth name is Maria Estela Idony Roselyn Lilibeth Binici. My mother is called Shanelle, and my father is called Erol. According to my father's mother, my abuela Felícia, my magical powers were tapped into by my parents in utero. Shanelle, and Erol are Dark Wizards, before or after I was born they did the opposite of what expecting parents do to change their "lifestyle of wickedness". The acts they exposed themselves to, I am assuming are irreversibly damaging. My grandparents are too sweet, a little overprotective. The last thing they want is to tell me no. They aren't afraid of me, they are worried about my blood. Dede, my grandfather Griffin, my father's father has the conversations with me that Nine refuses to. After I was born in Terrassa, Spain, (give or take three years) they "liberated me" from Shanelle and Erol. They whisked me away to a safe house in Island Lake, Illinois to with my older sister Maritza "Itza" and my brother Mateo "Teo". I have no recollection of Spain, we don't go there in conversation - ever. Seeing the ''ebeveyn you don't know in your dreams can't be all bad, can it? Let me stop you there. Yes, it can. I have dreams of them planning their so called "experiments". Through Erol or Shanelle's eyes the ideas of some experiment they planed or performed. Dark Magic. Spells aimed specifically at Shanelle's growing belly. Exposure to varieties of blood, human, animal, and Being in general. Erol hunted down whichever the project of the day called for himself, or though contacts in the black market. Vampire, Werewolf, Dragon, and the rare Unicorn blood. We in the immediate family know they did all this for Shanelle, and in effect myself to consume. Waking up screaming to your grandfather shaking you while your grandmother stands barely a foot away, wand at the ready when you are seven years of age is not a "good morning". These 'dark dreams' never go away. They only get worse. I always see them, and they are always together. Nine took regular trips into my head to make me forget anything that could find the three of us in the "panic stage". I imagine different scenarios, daydreams, and dream dreams. It is misleading to see these visions of Shanelle, and Erol through their eyes. I have never seen "myself" in my own nightmares. Dede, and I, we pretty much agree that if I am dreaming it, we should try to figure out why as opposed to Obliviating any so called negative thought or memory. Nine doesn't like that idea, much less bringing it up with me under the same roof. Once it was "requested" that I leave Beauxbâtons, I was turned over to Hogwarts, and sorted into Slytherin. Dede took over duties of the mind, pretty permanently after that. It is better this way, we talk about my dreams. If I can't remember anymore than I can tell him from memory, that is when he takes Nine's route. Talking the whole time. He lets me remember or forget whatever I want. As far as I know, for what that means in this situation. In the last few years none of my memories have been altered or removed. That isn't to say I don't still have bad dreams. I'm not frightened by them anymore. At some point I keep finding myself wanting to know Shanelle and Erol. :There is this never ending dream I have. It is becoming a day dream where I wonder; Was there another kid like me? Not Itza or Teo, but someone younger? Thinking about physically locating them is the fantasy part of the dream, there is actual dreaming. A more intense vision of what I have 'already seen'. The difference with this dream is that Shanelle is pregnant, but not with me ...? I am no longer seeing though her or Erol's eyes. If I could talk to just one of them I won't have to explore my imagination. One day that might be an option. Relationships Family Griffin_Binici.jpg|Griffin Binici Felícia_(Prieto)_Binici.png|Felícia Binici (née Prieto) Erol_Binici.png|Erol Binici Sol_(Shanelle)_Pilar_Loup_Quinones.jpg|Shanelle Binici MarisBinici.jpg|Maristela Binici Binici Griffin and Felícia Binici (née Prieto) Dede and Nine - Griffin (Dede), and Felícia (Nine) are my grandparents, they have raised me in their home in Illinois since I was about three. Dede is like a father to me, he is my best friend he knows everything that happens in my life sometimes before I have even made a decision. Nine is not like a mother. She is like an older sister I don't want to embarrass. I keep absolutely everything I can from her, I know dede tells her things I don't. End of story. Maritza and Mateo Binici Itza and Teo - Maritza (Itza) and Mateo (Teo) are my older siblings, Itza is the oldest and Teo is our middle brother. Itza ran away when I was little, Teo was so angry with her for leaving. He only became more and more angry when she would come back to try and convince us to leave with her. After the way she walked out on Teo and I, on Dede and Nine. We could never trust her. Teo wants to forgive her. She is a mother, she has a daughter and two sons. We all might forgive her. Shanelle and Erol Binici Shanelle and Erol are my parents, good old mom and dad. I don't know them. Classmates Possessions Maristela_wand.jpg|Chestnut Dragon Heartstring Wand Evil_Screech_Owl2-2.jpg|Screech owl Damascene_Quetzal_Bird_Pendant.jpg|Damascene (Quetzal Locket) pendant Maristela Yule Ball.jpg|Yule Ball Gown Queen_Theodora_Double_head_Eagle_ring.jpg|Double headed Eagle ring Gray_Majorca_Pearl_Necklace.jpg|Majorcan pearls :Chestnut Dragon Heartstring Wand My Chestnut wand is some old school magic dede had a friend make for me. I wanted to use the Blue Magnolia branch as a core, but both dede and his old friend refused repeatedly. They did use some of the preserved Dragon Heart which I think aside from the ancient tree look of my wand is what I like the most about it. It has a stronger, more recent connection to my parents than I do. :Treasures Trunk loads of gifts are what the letters use call them would show up every February, right on time for my birthday. Itza and Teo used to get them too. Dede knows I rummage through ALL them, and he knows that I am keeping the good stuff. Nine does not, and as far as I am concerned she will not ever know of my treasures. If I told her, anything else that would have shown up would have probably been destroyed, and she would probably find my goodies and make me watch her incinerate them. How could I not keep; a Double headed Eagle ring, Turkish amulets, a Damascene pendant, Majorcan pearls, a 'lightening struck' branch of Blue Magnolia, a preserved 'Dragon Heart', a hooded Moroccan Cloak, and a Screech owl. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Black Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Pure-Blood Category:Witch Category:Born in Spain Category:Right Handed Category:Name begins with "M" Category:Spanish Category:Turkish Category:Speaks Spanish Category:Speaks Turkish Category:Speaks French Category:Effie Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Beauxbatons Category:Chestnut Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:ISFP Category:Hogwarts Graduate Category:Slytherin Alumni Category:Adult Character